Magic Isn't Just Illusions
by Marquessate Dream
Summary: Magic is just illusions, right? Pulling a rabbit from your hat and counting cards. It's fake, or at least most of it is. But maybe, just maybe somewhere it actually exists. An extraordinary circus full of impossible people seems like the best place to start.


**Magic Isn't Just Illusions**

**Chapter One: Magic**

**Warnings: Cursing and adult themes**

**Disclaimer: Mr.B and I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

'This man is amazing.' Wonder-filled eyes watched the man on stage as he performed his illusion filled routine. His face never changed from a stoic, vacant expression as he made small items disappear and reappear. Everything that was seen flowed so perfectly and it kept the man in a trance. It seemed he didn't work with anyone in his act, making his tricks seem like plain magic.

Tino, a Finnish man, traveled to America with his friends on vacation. He completely opposed the idea of travelling to Las Vegas, Nevada for a vacation, but his extremely loud friend demanded they go. It was supposed to be a fun trip to get out of the country and visit the States. Honestly Tino would've rather stayed in Finland and do something productive, but instead he was forced to come to a place he didn't want to. As of now, though, he was rather enjoying his stay. He wasn't so sure about him when his Danish friend suggested this show, saying that he was an old colleague of his. He didn't exactly say what his old job had been but if this man used to work there as well it must have been pretty spectacular.

He watched as he performed his final act. With a flamboyant grace he walked atop of poles of wood that grew taller and taller with each step. They tipped back and seemingly molded into the floor the second he lifted his back foot from them. At the very last one he took the cloth and shook it till it grew and nearly touch the ground. With one swoop of his arm the cloth, along with the pole and himself were gone. He had vanished into the night with nothing more than a single rose folded from playing cards laying in his wake.

It was extraordinary.

The room exploded with applause as he was given a standing ovation. And yet he wasn't even there to witness the love the room was showing him. Tino was shell shocked by it all. His mind tried to work out what had happened, yet he came up with no conclusions. He couldn't stand, he couldn't applaud either. He could only stare, sat in his chair in a sea of ovation. Right next to him a Dane sat with a smirk on his face, watching the dumbfounded Finn try to sort it out.

"Good old Reticence," The Dane whispered. Mathias was his name. Tino turned to him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Reticence?"

"That used to be what we called him. Reticence. Uncommunicative; not volunteering anything more than necessary. All that."

"I know what reticence means. But why did you call him that?"

"'Cause. Once he does something spectacular he just," Mathias made an explosion motion with his hands, "ups and disappears into thin air. Like he did just now. He doesn't speak or anything. He just comes and goes as he pleases. Does a performance then disappears off of the side of the Earth. Amazing really. But once he left he took the stage name The Mysterious Man. Shitty name really."

Tino chuckled lightly. "Reticence does sound better. What exactly did you two do together?"

"Just an old group we hung out with. I used to be called 'Løven Mand' or The Lion Man."

"The Lion Man?" Tino chuckled slightly. "And I thought The Mysterious Man was a shitty name. So, how'd he do it? Since you used to know him do you know his secrets?"

"If I knew it wouldn't be worth watching would it? Besides it wouldn't make sense to me anyway."

Tino's eyes widened slightly. "You do know! Tell me! Please! Tell me his tricks!"

Mathias chuckled, "There aren't any secrets Tino. There just aren't. Now come on if we don't want to be stuck in traffic we have to go."

He quickly stood to leave, Tino in his wake. They were out in the car in only a few minutes since a good majority of the people stayed to hear the host talk about the act. Idiot's, they'd be stuck in a traffic jam for hours all because they want to hear a man speak. When they were in the rental car, a white Toyota Camry, it was hard for Tino to contain his excitement and just as hard for Mathias to suppress his laughter. The car wasn't the largest rental car and it's interior was rather dirty from all the fast food wrappers and water bottles that had increased since they arrived. All of their bags were already in the hotel, the place they were heading to as of now.

* * *

The place was amazing and he loved it. The trees, untouched by man, grew freely and the undergrowth thrived just as much. There was a small path, lined with small stones that seemed to shine in the sunlight, delicate flowers grew between those stones. The petals flitted and fluttered in the light breeze and perfectly framed the cascading light. He had done this with his own bare hands, he had groomed the path below and the canopy of trees above. This place was perfect.

He walked down the path, his fingers brushing against the twigs and budding flowers that protruded on to the path. Sprouting from bushes and wishing to bathe in the sunlight. It wasn't long before his pleasant walk led him to a cabin at the end of the path. It was his and he put in a great deal of care and pride in it. He brushed his hand along the old planks of wood before entering.

He wasn't surprised to see a familiar figure sitting in his chair and drinking a glass of his scotch. Blond hair, neatly groomed and held back with a golden clip, tipped back to pour the last of the brown liquid down his throat. He played with the glass cup that had once held alcohol between his fingertips, seeming as if he didn't notice the owner enter.

Fucking great.

"How did I know you were gonna be here?" The owner of the cabin said, anger and frustration crawling from his throat.

"'Cause you're a creepy shit and I'm a predictable one," the visitor said staring into the scotch glass and keeping a bored, nonchalant tone of voice, "so what's it now? The Mysterious Man? Shitty name isn't it?"

The owner frowned, "Leave."

"Not until I get the money."

"I left the circus. I don't owe any money."

"I bet the Las Vegas job pays well."

"I'm not getting payed. The building keeps the money."

"Got all your bases covered then." The visitor made eye contact for the first time, losing the staring contest with the empty glass, "I need the money."

"I don't have it."

"Then go back to the circus."

"No."

The visitor pulled a strange looking pistol out of nowhere, literally, and pointed it at the man with a shitty alias. Once the gun was out the man slowly stood, glancing down at his nails to make sure they were clean.

"I'll jump dimensions." He replied normally.

"This isn't a normal pistol. It will follow you, through hell and back, and will kill you when I command it. Also one wrong move and it will kill you. But oh wait you can't die can you? So it will just rip you apart over and over and over. Such a bother really."

The man didn't reply, he looked down at the wooden floors. A look of anger adorned his usually monotonous face. "You're a bastard."

"Bastard: Something that is of irregular, inferior, or dubious origin. A person, especially one who is held to be mean or disagreeable. Born of unwed parents; illegitimate. Resembling a known kind or species but not truly such. Yep sounds like me." He said, looking up from his nail.

"You come here, to the gap, to harass me?"

"To get you back where you belong. And your little friend too."

"Little friend?"

"What does he go by now? Mathias Kohler? 'Løven Mand' ?" The Mysterious Man flinched slightly, remembering the name, "He was at your performance."

A shocked expression quickly made its way onto his face, but the visitor continued to speak.

"What was your name before? Mathias took his old name up again so why don't you?"

"You know why!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

" You know for the love of me I can't remember what it is. Oh isn't it something like-"

"-Don't say it!"

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

* * *

He hadn't meant to get this drunk. Oh hell he was going to have a hangover tomorrow. He tipped back another beer before slipping off the barstool. He had to use Mathias to steady himself.

"Good thing we payed for a cab." Tino remarked, knowing he was in no state to drive and neither was Mathias.

"Lightweight I see."

"I didn't grow up with Danish beer in my sippy cup."

Mathias chuckled. "It happened a few times so I would shut up and go to sleep. I was rowdy back then."

"You still are rowdy."

"Enough alcohol for you. You've turned into a dick now. Soon you'll be wanting to suck one and I can't let that happen."

How casually Mathias had said that had caused Tino to fall silent for a moment. A deep scarlet tint covered his face, "Asshole," he muttered.

"Oh look the sexual tension has begun. Let's go."

Mathias began to drag the small man to the cab, hoisting him over his shoulder instead to make it easier on both of them. He wasn't affected at all by the added weight and carried on his merry way to the cab, tapping the tune of the night street musicians on Tino's back. Once he reached the bright yellow doors of the cab he helped set the smaller man inside before sliding in next to him.

He told the cab driver the hotel's address and they were off. Mathias continued to tap the tune. It brought back memories of when he was younger. He remembered the times when he would dance to 30's swing in a tuxedo with a pretty dame in a beaded dress with feathers in her hair. The golden dance floors with chandeliers hanging above their heads. The band playing non stop and the sound the speakers gave to the singers voice.

He could hear the tapping of fancy shoes on the shiny floor as everybody danced the same dance. He could hear the static of the speakers and taste the expensive champagne and wine as he became drunk. He closed his eyes to try harder and remember those times. Remember his highschool sweetheart. It wasn't hard since he had only recently gone to her funeral. It wasn't long before he wiped away the tears that had formed and opened his eyes.

He looked to the Finnish man next to him. He was unconscious and leaning on the car door. He was drunk, so completely smashed. Lucky him.

He just wished he could go back in time. That he could drop everything that he had now and go back for one day. He could stop himself from all the dumb shit he had done and live a pleasant life. He had made one mistake and it had changed him forever.

That damn circus.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and thank you for choosing this story. I know I should be doing more productive things with my time but don't mind me. It is to help sooth writing block. I hope you enjoyed.**

**_Damn circuses and their damn...circusing. That's a word. But actually circuses are great! I love watching the acrobats, especially. Anyway, let me know of any mistakes, and enjoy~_**


End file.
